In many instances a driver may transport children or pets as rear seat passengers within a vehicle. In some cases, upon the driver exiting the vehicle, one or more rear seat passengers may not be able to communicate their presence to the driver. For example, the one or more rear seat passengers may be in a state of sleep, may be an infant within a rear-facing car seat, or a pet that is laying across one or more vehicle seats. In such cases there may be a potential that the driver of the vehicle may accidentally forget about the presence of the rear seat passengers upon exiting the vehicle.